1. Technical Field
The present disclosure relates to server backplates and servers having the same.
2. Description of Related Art
Demand for a larger amount of storage is required in servers. Thus, more storage devices need to be installed in the servers. To install more storage devices in a rack server, the storage devices incorporating with a server backplate have to be installed together. However, this may result a bulky server.
Therefore, a server backplate and a server having the same, which can overcome the limitations described, are needed.